This Renal Training Grant In Clinical Investigation is the first competing continuation of an Institutional Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA initially awarded in August, 2000. The Training Grant was initially in response to Program AnnouncementPAR-99-92, "Training in Clinical Investigationin Kidney and Urology". This training program brings together the combined resources of the renal community and the School of Public Health at the Universityof Minnesota. The specific aim of our training program is to provide multidisciplinary advanced didactic andfieldwork training in clinical investigation in nephrology. Trainees will completethe Clinical Research Masters Program or other advanced degree from the School of Public Health. Five areas of focused expertise have been identified for the mentored research component of training: Transplantation, Cardiovascular Epidemiology in Renal and Non-Renal Patients, Chronic Kidney Disease (including dialysis), Diabetic Complications, and Hypertension. Core Resources for data acquisition and analysis include the Coordinating Center and Cardiovascular Special Studies Center of the USRDS, the General Clinical Research Center, the VA Center for Chronic Disease Outcomes Research, and others. The expected product of our training program is a clinical nephrologist who is skilled in the conception, design, performance, analysis and presentation of clinical researchin Nephrology. Graduates of our program are expectedto be highly competitive for more advanced awards such as the K series grants from the NIH.In addition, these graduates should comprise the next generationof clinical researchers in nephrology capable of sustaining independent investigative careers. These individuals should be the leaders in the design and implementation of future clinical trails in nephrology and in the training of future renal clinical investigators.